


There Are Giants In The Sky (And Things Stranger Than That)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Eldritch Abomination Character, F/F, Multiple Penetration, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A lazy Saturday morning, with a nice girl and her eldritch abomination girlfriend.





	There Are Giants In The Sky (And Things Stranger Than That)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel! 
> 
> +10 to anyone who gets the reference in this fic!

Yael woke up to the scent of waffles.

They smelled like good waffles, too - not the cheap ones so popularized by that one television show with the psychic kid, but actual, from scratch, waffles.

By process of elimination (the bed was empty, and Yael couldn't hear the shower), she surmised that Bernadette must be up and making breakfast.

Bernadette didn't need to... eat, as such, but she did enjoy doing it.

Yael had asked about it once, when the two of them were lying on top of her car, holding hands and looking at the stars.

It had gotten... complicated, and Yael had fallen asleep halfway through, as Bernadette's fingers slid through her hair. 

But Bernadette liked to cook, and Yael liked to eat, so really, it all balanced itself out. 

* * * 

Yael came into the kitchen of their small apartment a few minutes later, now wearing a robe and a pair of slippers in the shape of moose. 

Bernadette was indeed making waffles, her collection of small braids gathered up in a ponytail, her bright orange tank top practically glowing in contrast to her dark skin.

She was tall - almost as tall as their old refrigerator, and her face contained a loveliness that didn't photograph well, but made Yael's heart beat very fast every time she saw it.

"Yael!" 

Bernadette smiled with her whole face, her eyes lighting up, and she leaned down, kissing Yael on the mouth. 

Her breath was warm, and tasted faintly of far off stars.

As long as Bernadette had been here - here as in this world, this plane, this universe - there was still that faint taste of the strange, of not-from-around-here.

It had been two years since Bernadette had crash landed on the roof of Yael's old apartment, declaring she was going to try doing the "living on a corporeal plane" thing, and life had been... strange, but they had settled, more or less.

Things these days were more or less normal.

"What were you dreaming of last night? I smelled something sour," said Bernadette, as she put a plate of waffles shot through with blueberries, like gold in quartz. 

... for a given value of normal, but still.

"Yeah," said Yael. "Nothing to worry about, though. Just some, uh... you know, the usual. I had a nightmare, my dad was there."

Bernadette patted Yael on the shoulder, giving her a squeeze, then sitting across from her, with her own plate of waffles.

Which she was putting tartar sauce on, because Bernadette still hadn't exactly internalized what foods went with what, at least when it came to human sensibilities. 

At least she wasn't eating the little decorative soaps anymore. 

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare," said Bernadette. "Do you want me to come into the dream next time, to help you?"

"Maybe," said Yael, looking at her plate of waffles, then taking a bite. 

They were delicious.

"It's really no problem," Bernadette said, and she reached out her hand, to squeeze Yael's. "Dreams are just another realm for me to walk in, as far as I'm concerned."

"I'll think about it," Yael said, and she squeezed Bernadette's fingers.

Yael stared into Bernadette's face, watched Bernadette's eyes.

She could see the galaxies turning in them, slowly, the same way she could see the flashes of alien stars in Bernadette's skin, whenever they were together. 

Oh, but she was so beautiful.

"Is there something on my face?"

Yael was jolted out of her staring, and she blushed, looking to the side.

"Sorry," Yael said. "I was, uh, I was staring at you because you're so beautiful."

"Oh," said Bernadette, and she was blushing, looking down at her waffles.

Then she smiled at Yael, and for a moment, her face did that thing it always did when she wasn't paying attention, and... flickered, like an old television set.

Bernadette... wasn't human.

She was pretty good at playing it, but sometimes - usually while distracted - she forgot to keep things going, and, well....

Yael had seen Bernadette's true form, and it was... well, it took some getting used to.

There were a lot of tentacles, a lot of eyes.

But how can you be afraid of all those eyes, when they look at you with adoration and interest?

Speaking of tentacles.... 

One of them was creeping up Yael's leg.

Yael raised an eyebrow, but she was grinning.

"Someone is feeling frisky, it seems, " she said, as another tentacle tugged on the knot of her bathrobe, pulling it open.

Yael was wearing an old pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, washed so many times that their original bright colors had faded.

Bernadette's tentacles were darker than her human skin, although they still contained the sparkle of the stars, more visible in the inky blackness, as it lacked the warm tones that come with all living skin. 

It was still living, but it might not have been living... exactly.

That had been another complicated thing that Bernadette had earnestly tried to explain, but Yael had called "uncle" towards the end, because... ye gods, that shit was complicated.

Bernadette's tentacles were sliding up her shirt, rubbing along her belly, and they were slightly chilly - cool enough to clearly be not human, but not as cold as the cold of space.

At least, the cold of space, as described by Bernadette. 

Yael hadn't experienced it firsthand. 

But oh, Bernadette's tentacles were sliding along the soft curve of Yael's stomach, and it was now plucking at Yael's nipple, gently.

"Oh," Yael mumured, and her head tilted back, her mouth opening as she sank down into her chair, her legs spreading.

More tentacles, and these were sliding up her legs. 

Bernadette's braids were coming loose of the hair tie, and they were fanning out around her face, as if she was underwater, undulating gently. 

Her eyes were getting wider, her grin was as well, and okay, yeah, Bernadette was clearly losing track of how to do the standard corporeal thing, because her face was changing, her eyes taking up more space, her teeth getting... sharp. 

"Come kiss me," Yael said, and she reached out for her girlfriend. 

Bernadette walked through the table.

It was a... thing she could do, and it was weird, but when everything is weird, it was just a little bit of weird on top of the pile.

And now Bernadette was standing over Yael, and she was bending down to kiss Yael, as the tentacles sprouted from Bernadette's back, going to Yael's legs, her breasts, her face, her belly.

A cool tentacle stroked the lips of Yael's cunt, and a warm mouth (that, regrettably, tasted like waffles and tartar sauce, but Yael could push past it) was pressed against Yael's own, and they kissed each other, the familiar, alien, dizzying push and pull, pressure and tongues, Bernadette's braids (which were technically tentacles, if you squinted) stroked along Yael's face, as gentle as a kiss.

And then there was a tentacle sliding into Yael's cunt, thin and clever, and it was sliding in and out, as one of Bernadette's hands - there were more hands than usual, but Bernadette could do that too. 

And there were tentacles on Yael's face, tentacles in Yael's pussy, tentacles sliding into Yael's ass now as well, and these were thinner, as the tentacle inside of Yael's pussy got thicker, and then it was… curving to hit her g-spot, oh _fuck_. 

Yael went boneless on her chair, rolling her hips up to meet each of Bernadette’s thrusts, her toes curling, her mouth falling open, and then Bernadette’s smaller tentacles were tracing her lips, sliding in and out of her mouth.

They tasted like cold - like that first breath you take, when you step outside at five in the morning, in the dead of winter

She moaned, sucking on it, and she flickered her tongue along the tips of them.

Bernadette shivered, and the shiver went through all of the tentacles, which made Yael moan again, harder, as the tentacles inside of her shifted.

And then there was a tentacle in her ass, two tentacles in her cunt, tentacles circling her nipples, plucking at her clit. 

She reached out with one hand, and she was squeezing Bernadette’s fingers in her own, as the tentacles moved under her clothes.

Bernadette was staring at her face, enraptured, and there was something… something so wonderful, so complicated, how a being from beyond stars and time and space was staring at Yael like that, like Yael was the most amazing thing that she’d ever seen.

And then she rubbed Yael’s clit and pressed down on Yael’s g-spot and and twisted the tentacle inside of Yael’s ass, and everything was happening at once, as Bernadette’s tentacles pushed her towards orgasm.

Until Yael was arching her back, her thighs going tight, her fingers squeezing Bernadette’s, and Bernadette looked down into Yael’s face, with eyes like the darkness behind the stars, and all the colors of them. 

And then Yael came, the pressure breaking in her belly like a bone, and she quivered and spasmed around Bernadette’s tentacles, until she was lying there panting, sated, her toes still curling, occasionally muscles still twitching.

And Bernadette looked at her with an expression that bordered on wicked.

“So,” she said, casually twisting the tentacles inside of Yael, because she could, “that was nice. You think you’ve got any more in you?”

“You can certainly look.”

And Bernadette smiled, her teeth momentarily too sharp, until she was kissing Yael again, and Yael surrendered to the ministrations of her eldritch girlfriend.

She looked into the face of the strange thing from beyond knowing, and she smiled, and Bernadette smiled back, and kissed the palm of Yael’s palm.

“How about,” Bernadette said, letting go of Yael’s hand to go to Yael’s shirt, “how about we get you naked first?”

“Novel approach,” Yael agreed. “I like the way you think!”

“I do my best,” Bernadette demurred, but she looked pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
